


The Owl House AUs

by XivuArath



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XivuArath/pseuds/XivuArath
Summary: Some ideas for Owl House fanfic stories that I hope get picked up and turned into actual stories.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Owl House AUs

The Owl House AU challenge

SO I was looking at some fanart for some Owl House AU’s and there were 2 different Au’s that I really liked but I couldn’t find any fanfics foe either of them so I am posting this in hopes of inspiring some authors to try and write stories based off of these pictures.  
Also please no comments telling me to do it myself, I’m not a writer and don’t have a lot of interest in writing, only reading. Hope you understand.

1\. Eda & Luz Swap AU  
The 1st AU is a Eda and Luz swap AU that I found on Amino. The art shows a 14 year old human Eda and a 40 something year old Luz who has a purple cloak with cat ears, a cat themed palisman and curse. I think it would make for a cool fic where the 2 are swapped and I think you can do some cool things with it, you could give Luz a older sister, maybe Beta Luz, or you could give her some serious mommy issues and maybe that’s how she got cursed. On the other hand you could have fun writing a young Eda who causes a LOT of mayhem at school and just have a fun time with it really.

2\. Young Eda and Luz AU  
The 2nd AU is one I found on Reddit where Eda is the same Age as Luz. The art shows a 14 year old Eda and a 14 year old Luz with Eda looking like a maniac in the process of casting a spell while holding Luz who looks like she might regret a few of her life choices. You can really do a lot with this, you could have Luz, Eda and Lilith go to school together, you could have Luz and Eda discovering the Owl House together and maybe fix it up together and maybe make it into a Otter or a Cat house or just keep it as the Owl House, maybe Luz ends up being the one that gets cursed or maybe she and Eda both get cursed and Eda becomes the owl beast and Luz becomes a cat beast. Eda and Luz could carve their staffs and palismans together and together (remember they’re the same age).

Again I ask that nobody comments that I should do it since, once again, I don’t care much for actually writing. I’m only posting this in the hopes that it will inspire someone else who likes writing and is at least decent at it will to write a fic inspired by one of these fanarts.  
Thank you to anyone who took the time to read this. Have a wonderful day and stay safe.


End file.
